fedraftingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ydnew
Ending: Captain Falcon & Luigi turn their backs on Master Hand and free all the trophies and run, but unluckily for the duo, Master Hand manages to grab everyone but the two back and sends the escape pod on their way, into mystery. Master Hand decides to punish the losers another way that isn't being trophies for eternity- another showdown- with new people and no Luigi & Captain Falcon to foil their plans. Meanwhile, Luigi and Captain Falcon get out of the escape pod, to find themselves in a mysterious place, with silver trophies scattered about... Winners: Captain Falcon & Luigi Survivors: Captain Falcon & Luigi Ending: After a long chase, Fox, Roy, Ness, and Yoshi managed to corner Ganondorf, the true murderer of Pikachu. Ganondorf explains that Bowser was brought back by his Dark Force and that he wasn't alone. Suddenly Alloys popped out of the shadow, but thanks to Ness's PK Absorb they were all absorbed into Ness's psychic powers. Ganondorf attempted a run for it, but Fox immediately caught up. In fake defeat, Ganondorf cried to mercy. No one chose to let him go, so he corrupted Yoshi with his Dark Force and rode him away. Ness's PK Starstorm made them had to run, where Roy landed the final blow. In Ganondorf's dying words, he told them that he may be defeated this time, but he'd be back the next and that this whole chase was in favor of the Master Hand, not them, and to fight their fate, as Ganondorf fought for his own life. Ganondorf's trophy was destroyed. Master Hand then attempted a final snatch, which was caught by Fox, which allowed the 4 to make a run for the Cabinet Shelf. There they managed to grab Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Pichu, but the latter was caught by Crazy Hand during the escape and destroyed. In grief, the 4- who lost Doc and Mewtwo along the way- had nowhere to go, until they came across a Man-in-Green and Racer Extraordinare... Winners: Fox, Roy, Ness, & Yoshi Survivors: Fox, Roy, Ness, Yoshi, Dr. Mario?, and Mewtwo? Destroyed: Pikachu, Ganondorf, & Pichu Inactive. Total Drama City Life 22nd - Kyle - This already happened. 21st - Cody - I just don't see him going far again. 20th - Nicole - An obvious target for Brendan. She won last season and became more aware to manipulation. That and being a popularity threat, this would be a great elimination for him to be remembered by. 19th - Shauna - Brendan tricks Chrissy into thinking Shauna is hitting on him or something and jealousy takes over. 18th - Jordan - Second time betrayed by an antagonist. GG Jordan. 17th - Shelby - Everyone gets annoyed with her attention-seeking. 16th - Brandon - Brendan. 15th - Abby - Random JASON target. Yeah! Jason gets some action in this one! 14th - Katie - Ends up getting together with Matt, and Brendan splits them apart by getting everyone to eliminate her. 13th - Jason - RIP. Ray will forever be scarred. 12th - Danielle - Too sassy for life. -Merge- 11th - Ashley - The girls get tired of her flirting getting her everything she wants so she ends up going. 10th - Maddie - Popularity threat. 9th - Conner - Too sexy for the contest. 8th - Emily - After Mali helps her break out of her shell, Brendan eliminates her in fear. 7th - Ray - Ends up going insane when he hears Jason was just using him or something. GG Ray. Go back to Achievement Hunter. 6th - Brianna - After Chrissy helps Brianna become her own person, instead of a stereotype, Brianna quits when Chrissy was to be eliminated. 5th - Brendan - Tells everyone to eliminate him for redemption when he finds out about him turning evil from Chrissy. 4th - Matt - Was too cool for school. 3rd - Chrissy - Loses. 2nd - Mali - Austin was more popular. 1st - Austin - Was more popular, but then injures himself bad and has to spend all his money on his injuries at the hospital. GG Austin. BMTDCA BFOCA BTA Wikivisionwinner.jpg First.jpg Orange-chicken.png|Chicken I can almost taste it. The salami, the secret smoked bacon, the mushrooms, the roma tomatoes alongside the balsamic drizzle!I liek me some I'm... not Izuru Kamukura... I'm Hajime Hinata! Here's something Sora made me: #[[User:Dianted|'You Gotta' Risk It To Get The Biscuit.']] 07:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) #♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #Alejandrofan3000 04:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) #This user waits for hours for people to go on chatangoBut is this user to crazy about it???? 05:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) #Drama786 23:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 #Kokori9 #TEAMNOAH!@# #'Fire Blaze ' 21:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) #Natedog14 #11347 F-R-E-E that spells free, credit report.com baby! 00:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #Bloomin13 19:36, June 26, 2011 (UTC) #TJ is the name 23:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) #Scienceboy0 23:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) #Emma #BlazeHead 51 #Henzzy # I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 21:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) # Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 22:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) #--Bakura13 03:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) #Survivor321 #''TDBackAroundtheWorld'' #BFDI Is the best 06:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) #Why did I not do this earlier? xD Because it's just plain awesome, dude. #I had no idea you had this! XD Scienceboy0 #Yeah... KHR!KHR!KHR! #Linsy in love &lt;3 I'M CRAZY GIRL&nbsp;-- ( LxJ ) #/\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) #'I am Spongy but I am the so totally a tree' #'da berry's leaf (talk) 23:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC)' #-- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 06:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) this was way overdue by like 3 years #--[[User:DerpyandDawn|'I can read aura's']] [[Message Wall:DerpyandDawn|'and it looks like']] 23:58, December 30, 2014 (UTC) #Usitgz!A Blast From the Past!With a knack for Revenge :D jk 04:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 08:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) #♥ Loenev Leave a message? Are you Tyler? ♥ 20:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) #Hey buddy! Would you like a glass of water? 01:50, June 11, 2014 (UTC) # GamingProphecy ''Upupupupu!'' 22:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) #To keep the world spinning you need all kinds of kinds! I'm the awefully honest one with a big heart kind! 23:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) #i hate ur guts jk lolz Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 22:19, November 26, 2014 (UTC) #My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice 21:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) outdated signature but i was br222 then so this counts <3 #Test!!1 Amddiffynwch fi côn~ 20:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) #I'm Electra, I'm Electra 16:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) |}